Nous faire mourir par le feu
by nut le schizo
Summary: Quand on parle du Geek de SLG, on voit un petit garçon mignon, qui ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche... Toutefois, même le plus mignon des chiots a des crocs... Songfic sur la chanson "die in a fire" du groupe "linving tombstone". Deathfic


Une idée sur un coup de tête... et si je faisais une deuxième songfic SLG ?

Et voilà comment vous en êtes là, à lire devant votre ordi ou bien votre tablette ce que je vous ai pondu.

Nous sommes donc dans la peau du Geek (encore...) sur la musique "Die in a fire" du groupe "living tombstone" qui a fait cette chanson en l'honneur du 3ème volet du jeu "five nights at freddy's", soit le jeu dont l'histoire a inondé mes veines d'adrénaline ! Vous ne voyez pas en quoi l'histoire d'un garde de nuit qui surveille une pizzeria est passionnante ? Cherchez mieux... et souvenez-vous... Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences...

D'ailleurs pour ceux qui sont informés sur ces jeux, je tiens à signaler qu'un quatrième opus est prévu pour octobre... YIIIIPIIIIIIE !

La chanson histoire que vous ayez l'ambiance du clip : www . youtube watch ?v=AibtyCAhyQE (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces !)

 **les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, la chanson non plus, bien que la traduction soit de moi !**

 **Attention :** **Pour pouvoir préserver les rimes et la rendre cohérente, la traduction n'a pas été faite au mot a mot et a été un peu (voire beaucoup parfois) modifiée. Puristes s'abstenir !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Je te hais vraiment..._

 _Arrête de me bloquer..._

 _Ma patience en sang_

 _N'attends que de te voir crever..._

"haïr" était un mot bien trop faible pour définir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même... Lui, la pauvre petite victime... celui que tout le monde maltraite...

Oui, il le bloquait, l'empêchait de s'épanouir, lui... cet homme, qui ne faisait que le rabaisser...

Cet homme... qui l'avait maintes fois violé... Cet homme... vil et arrogant...

... Cet homme... allait apprendre...

 _Je veux te jeter dehors_

 _Comme ma vieille télé cassée..._

 _Si tu reviens encore_

 _ça risque de faire mal tu sais ?_

Le jeter dehors ne serait pas suffisant... il fallait voir les choses en grand...

Si il tentait encore une fois de la violer ce soir, il sortirait le grand jeu...

La France avait beau se targuer d'être un pays "propre", se procurer une arme avait été pour lui un jeu d'enfant...

Il sentit à travers sa couverture la main brûlante du Patron se poser sur son bassin, et il ne fut que rage...

 _Je vais te faire mourir par le feu !_

 _Je vais broyer ton cœur... te frapper, te faire pousser ton dernier soupir..._

 _J'exprime maintenant ma rancœur_

 _Qu'il est bon de faire souffrir..._

Le Patron écarquilla son œil droit, le gauche était quand a lui ensanglanté par la hache que le Geek tenait.

Celui ci retira l'objet de métal de la tête du criminel avec un bruit spongieux tandis que le pervers s'effondrait au sol, accompagné d'une gerbe de sang.

L' 'innocent' acharna ses coups sur l'ennemi, frappant sans relâche alors que le sol et les murs couverts quelques minutes auparavant de posters se tintaient de rouge...

Après 20 minutes, il ne restait de celui qu'on appelait Patron qu'une bouillie sanguinolente, un costume, des ray-ban brisées et un revolver. Pourtant, la rage du Geek n'était pas éteinte, loin de là, car il se souvenait maintenant de tous les sévices qu'une autre personne lui avait fait subir... n'est-ce pas Mathieu ?

 _C'est presque terminé..._

 _Je n'aurais bientôt plus à souffrir..._

 _Ne soit pas effrayé,_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas mourir..._

C'est étrange comme le hasard fait bien les choses Mathieu ?

Tu vas être tué pour la seconde fois par une de tes personnalités !

Mais cette fois, Nyan-cat ne te sauvera pas...

Malheureusement pour toi...

 _L'horloge dans ta chambre cliquette_

 _Comme quand je te briserai en deux..._

 _Tu n'as aucune chance, arrêtes..._

 _Je te dis donc adieu..._

Tu me vois approcher, mais tu ne remarque pas.

Après tout, je suis le Geek, n'est-ce pas ?

La pauvre petite victime... celui que tout le monde maltraite...

Dire que tu ne l'as même pas vu venir...

 _Je vais te faire_ _mourir_ _par le feu !_

 _Je vais broyer ton cœur... te frapper, te faire pousser ton dernier soupir..._

 _J'exprime maintenant ma rancœur_

 _Qu'il est bon de faire souffrir..._

Le vidéaste ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux tandis que sa tête volait dans la pièce.

L' 'innocent' remit correctement la hache dans les mains tandis que son créateur s'effondrait au sol, accompagné d'une gerbe sanglante

Il acharna ses coups sur l'ennemi, frappant sans relâche alors que le sol et les murs se tintaient de rouge...

Après 20 minutes, il ne restait de celui qu'on appelait Mathieu qu'une bouillie sanguinolente, des vêtements, un chapeau tordu et un micro-cravate. Pourtant, la rage du Geek n'était pas éteinte, loin de là... Il avait maintenant trop ouvert le barrage de sa colère pour pouvoir le refermer. Une soif lancinante de sang le tiraillait maintenant et un sourire de psychopathe s'étira sur son visage alors que le Panda arrivait, alerté par le raffut...

 _Je vais te faire_ _mourir_ _par le feu !_

 _Je vais broyer ton cœur... te frapper, te faire pousser ton dernier soupir..._

25 minutes plus tard, il ne restait de celui qu'on appelait le Panda qu'une bouillie sanguinolente, un kigurimi, une pousse de bambou a moitié mangée et un micro.

Le Geek, toujours sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, se dirigea vers la chambre du Hippie, décapitant au passage Capsule de bière et Wi-fi...

 _J'exprime maintenant ma rancœur_

 _Qu'il est bon de faire souffrir..._

25 minutes plus tard, il ne restait de celui qu'on appelait le Hippie qu'une bouillie sanguinolente, un chapeau ensanglanté, une pousse de rhubarbe et un joint écrabouillé

Il avait tué tout le monde... tout le monde... oui tout le monde ! Ils étaient tous morts ! Tous, Tous ! TOUS !

Il fut pris d'un rire hystérique... bientôt remplacé par deux torrents de larmes... avant de reprendre son rire... tout se mélangeait, tout se déformait, les notions de réalité, de temps ou de morale étaient maintenant comme lui... brisées. Il ne savait qu'une chose... il souffrait toujours.

L'idée la frappa comme une météorite. Elle était pourtant si simple ! Mais il avait tout de même peur... Il ne voulait pas faire cela tout ça tout seul. Et ceux qu'il avait appelés "amis" n'étaient plus que des tas de chair broyée... Cela ferait l'affaire après tout...

Il regroupa ce qu'il restait de la famille Sommet dans la cuisine, s'équipa du revolver du Patron, mit le chapeau de Mathieu sur celui du Hippie, prit le micro du panda de l'autre main et visa la chaudière. Ces derniers mots furent :

 _Je vais nous faire_ _mourir_ _par le feu !_

* * *

Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les fins tragiques de songfic !

Reviews ? Pitiéééé ! *mode kawaï on*


End file.
